


In The Morning, There Is Meaning

by DearSpencerReid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearSpencerReid/pseuds/DearSpencerReid
Summary: An early morning in the Reid household brings with it the most sentiment.





	In The Morning, There Is Meaning

After ten days of waking up alone, the presence of your husband sleeping beside you was absolutely unmistakable from the moment your eyes began to flutter open.

Spencer’s head rested directly behind yours, his loose curls splayed out across your pillow and warm breath fanning against the back of your neck, a low groan slipping from his lips as he felt you stir underneath the weight of his right arm.

“Morning,” he spoke softly, his voice muffled by the linen of your pillow case before shifting his body towards the center of your bed, giving you back the space he had come to occupy during the night.

“Good morning,” you hummed in response, rolling over onto your side to chase the warmth that Spencer radiated, having missed it while he was away.

Sleep still hung heavily in his hazel eyes, but contentment was readable in the faint smile he wore, undoubtedly overjoyed with the fact that he was back in the familiarity of his own bed, tucked beside the love of his life, while the two smaller versions of himself rested just down the hall from them.

And judging by the sunlight that filtered through the thin curtains covering your bedroom windows, you knew it would not be too long before the silence of your home would instead be full of giggles and questions of what was for breakfast.

Yet, as you began to muster up the energy to crawl out of bed and begin the day, Spencer took notice through his groggy mind of the fleeting contact between your bodies, grabbing hold of your wrist before your feet could meet the floor.

“Where are you going?” Spencer lifted his head from the mattress, sounding far more alert than he had just moments ago.

“Matilda and Aiden are going to be up soon,” you explained, smirking at the whine it drew from Spencer’s pouted lips, “Which means we should be getting up too.”

“We still have three minutes and forty-seven seconds until they wake up,” Spencer dead panned, gently tugging you back towards his chest.

Jaw slacked in bewilderment at the response he had given you, a scoff of laughter fell from your lips as you allowed him to bring you flush against his body once again, “How is it possible for you to know that?”

“I’m their dad,” he chuckled, sending vibrations down the plane of your chest as he nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck, “I know everything about them.”

“Oh, really?” you quipped, slipping your palms beneath the faded fabric of his Star Trek t-shirt and trailing your fingertips over the notches of his spine, drawing a breathy sigh from Spencer that caused goosebumps to rise across your collarbone.

Instead of answering you with an equally sarcastic comment, Spencer tilted his head away from the crook of your neck and gazed up at you through dark lashes, drinking in the serenity of the moment.

There was no urgency, no need to hurry, nothing in dire need of attention.

There were no rushed goodbyes as Spencer multi tasked between dressing Aiden and hastily explaining that his team had been called away on a case. There were no sloppy kisses pressed against his cheek with a murmur of “Okay, I love you” while you attempted to help Matilda untie the knot she had managed to work into the laces of her shoes.

There was tranquility and a sense of ease, both rare in the organized chaos that was usual for mornings in your household.

Settling one hand on the base of your neck, Spencer drew your face closer to his until your lips hovered within centimeters of each other.

“You’re beautiful,” his words slipping from his mouth and falling against yours.

“So are you,” your voice barely a whisper, closing the remaining distance between your lips.

There was no urgency or need to hurry in the kiss either. It was slow, and drawn out, lasting for only a moment before Spencer pulled away, a dimpled smile forming on his features as he began to count down.

“Three, two, one…”

And as if right on cue, the heavy oak of your bedroom door slowly creaked open, a glimpse of your daughter’s messy curls peeking around the corner to determine whether or not you and Spencer were awake, the corners of her eyes crinkling when she discovered that you both in fact were.

With as large of a shove as the five-year-old could manage, the door swung open completely, revealing Aiden’s much smaller figure stood directly beside his sisters, both hands wrapped around the plush bear Spencer had brought home for him several months ago after a case.

The two shared a look, along with a hushed giggle, before darting towards the foot of your bed and climbing up as fast as their short statures would allow.

“Well, good morning, love bugs,” you greeted them with a laugh, watching as Matilda wiggled in between you and Spencer, while Aiden climbed into your lap and rested his bear in his own.

“Love bugs?” Spencer feigned an over dramatic look of disgust, making Matilda scrunch her nose up in a laugh as a result, “More like bed bugs.”

Spencer then propped himself up on one elbow, using his other hand to tickle at Matilda’s sides, belly laughs erupting from her immediately, the sound eliciting laughs from Aiden as well.

And in that instant, nothing else mattered.

Not the possibility that Spencer could receive a call in ten minutes alerting him that he was needed halfway across the country. Not the possibility that in ten days, Matilda or Aiden would question why their father was having to leave yet again. Not the possibility that in ten months, Spencer could be missing out on the small moments like this due to his job.

All of those variables meant absolutely nothing.

It was there, tucked within the four walls of your bedroom, shrouded in love and the early morning sun, that held the most meaning.


End file.
